


A Winner

by MastermindChiakiis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Stuffing, fat kink, im such trash i thought i'd actually post serious shit on here, not my stupid kinky shit, t r a sh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastermindChiakiis/pseuds/MastermindChiakiis
Summary: Bella find her owner wanting her to be a show neko, at first she detests but warms up to it as pampering goes on--this is some trash shit shhhh





	

Hi this is my first work and am fucking just doing this so I can save smh  
but so this is super kinky so be warned  
lol proceed


End file.
